What It's Cracked Up To Be
by DreamingFreely
Summary: When a Decepticon decides to kidnap two girls to be used as hostages, the Autobots save them, but not quite in time. The two develope accidental powers from experimentations, which the Cons soon discover and want. Can the Autobots protect them?
1. New Girl

No. We don't own anything but our OCs...*sigh*

* * *

The harsh rain pounded against Barricade's exposed wiring, burning to the point where he thought his body might collapse in on itself. Every circuit and component begged him to stop or at least slow down but the Decepticon knew that he couldn't grant that wish. The Autobots were closing in on him, and he knew that if they were to catch up, this would be his last night.

The Autobots shot at him, forcing Barricade to take evasive manuevers. Warnings sounded all over his body. He couldn't take it anymore, he had to find a place to hide!

Barricade executed a perfect u-turn, just in time to make another turn onto a twisiting dirt road where he hoped he could lose the Autobots.

The next 15 minutes was filled with the high speed chase of the century, until Barricade was finally able to lose the Autobots.

He rolled behind a few trees to hide, his systems overheating as he rested on his shocks. Relief flooded his body. He'd live another day. And then he was sent into sweet recharge.

Barricade awoke several hours later, still feeling very much worn down and beaten but glad to be on-line. However, he knew that the Autobots would come back and search this area, so he reluctantly started his engine. He had to find a place to hide until his systems could somewhat repair themselves and he could make it to a medic.

Unfortunetly, the digusting human city was not very big (according to his standards) and would make it difficult for him to hide. There were only two police stations, both far too small and too obvious to hide for a while. Barricade scanned for any other places where a police car spent frequent time. After the scan, he sighed, not at all pleased with the results, but it seemed like the high school was the only place where he could blend in for the time being. Besides, if that didn't work, he had already come up with a plan B.

* * *

Bailey grabbed her backpack and sighed. Why couldn't Christmas hurry up and get here? It was still a month and a half away, and it seemed like schoolwork had doubled since then. It would be boring enough when it would finally get cold. There would be no snow and only ice.

Looking at the clock she realized she was already running a little late to catch the bus. Being late equaled detention, and that did not fit in her schedule for today. Why was she always late?

She ran to the kitchen and looked at the table. Her four-year-old brother and sister were sitting at the table, trying to put their shoes on themselves. Bailey smacked her forehead as she realized her twelve year old sister and oldest brother had already left.

Now she was in trouble. She just hoped she could catch the bus.

"G'bye, ma, I'll be home a little late," Bailey called while running to the door, "I have to finish this project I'm workin' on."

"Alright, hon," Her mother said while running to help out Emmy, "Just be back as soon as ya can, and don't forget to call me."

"Yes ma'am," Bailey replied.

She ran full speed to the bus stop. It wasn't too far from her house. She smiled and enjoyed the fresh air.

"Whoa!" Bailey gasped as she felt something protest to her foot leaving the ground.

A meddlesome weed that had been poking through the sidewalk mad managed to hook itself onto Bailey's worn tennis shoe. Stumbling, she tried a pathetic attempt to catch herself. Unfortunately, she managed to grip over her other shoe, sending her into a half sideways spiral onto the ground. She had, over the years, become very familiar with this scenario.

Ok...she wasn't exactly the most coordinated person. Scratch that, Bailey, to put it bluntly, was the most uncoordinated human being in the entire city. Everyday she accidentally hurt herself, and drunken kangaroos had better "brain to body" function. It was bad. Twilight's Bella Swan would be put to shame by the uncoordinated Abalina Mari Jackson!

She always shrugged it off though. It didn't bother her...besides the fact she probably seriously damaged her kneecap. But hey, no need to go to a doctor. They were the one thing she would shrink under...besides angry parents, but who doesn't do that?

Her eyes widened when she looked up to see the bus at the stop and a bunch of kids laughing at her. Great, everyone had seen that. Ah, she didn't care anymore. Getting up, and raking some leaves out of her hair, she ran to the bus.

* * *

"Piper! Are you almost ready?" Piper's mother called from downstairs.

"Yeah, I'm coming!" Piper replied. She looked out the window in confusion seeing the obvious warm weather.

Where. Was. The. Cold. Weather? It was the first day of November, and it was still warm? It was weird. In the town she used to live in was an iceberg in the winter, but this was a sauna city.

Piper lifted her backpack from the floor. First day of a new school. She had done the work at her old school and had some of the homework due that day...now she had to make friends.

It wouldn't be hard. Piper was a polite girl, but only comfortable with her close friends. She decided in this school she would be known as proper. That's how it is in the south, right? Piper wasn't sure. She never thought she'd have to live in the south. EVER.

She decided to dress nice. Not too girly, not too casual. She had no idea what to wear here. Deciding to give up and go with what she had on, Piper ran with her backpack downstairs.

"Alright, hurry up, I'm going to take you to the office to sort some last minute details out."

Piper's eyes widened ever so slightly. Parents did NOT come with you to HIGH School. She was a sophomore!

As if knowing what she was thinking, her mother said, "Don't worry, I won't embarrass you."

Piper tried to laugh it off with some sarcasm, knowing that she had probably hurt her mother's feelings, "Oh come on. _YOU_ be embarrassing?"

Her mother joined in the laughter and they walked to the car. Butterflies were in her stomach as she thought of the new day.

The ride to school was unbearably short, and Piper was exceptionally nervous. She was pretty sure that she made people about to walk on the _moon_ look calm. As she hopped out of the car she smiled and said,

"Thanks for the ride."

"No problem sweety," her mother said, climbing out of the car.

Turning around, Piper began the first day at Washington High.

As soon as she entered her office with her mom, Piper was greeted by the vice principal...she figured, he looked exactly like the picture. She was practically blinded by the sun rays gleaming off of his bald head. Not to be mean, it was true.

"Piproanna Elizabeth Sharp, I presume?" The man asked.

"Y-yes," She stuttered, trying find her voice. He had pronounced her name wrong...but she didn't want to add anymore attention to herself. Moving was never fun or easy, and school was the hardest part.

"Ah, here is your schedule for all your classes. We've already put some things in your locker, and you see your first class is in Room 209," He explained. Piper wordlessly nodded, "I hope you will have a pleasant first day here."

The door swung open as her mother came in the room.

"Hello," Piper's mother said, "I'm Tracy Sharp, Piper's mom."

"Ah yes," His attention turned to Piper, "Go ahead Piper, I'm sure you're eager to explore the school. I'll give your mother the finishing paperwork."

Piper nodded and scurried out the door. Once she had grabbed her books, she read over her schedule.

"Alright," She mumbled to herself, "Room 209...there's room...225? _How_ am I going to find this place?"

She glanced back down at her new schedule. This was going to be a _long_ first day, and no one seemed to help her. She became uncomfortable as she saw a group of guys staring at her in a peculiar way.

"Hey new girl, ya need help?" The tone of their voice said they were looking for more than just helping her.

Trying to ignore them, she focused on her schedule. After first period she had to go to room 30-_**THUNK!**_

Piper collided with another body, and they both fell backwards. She let out a grunt as she fell on her back.

"Ouch!" The stranger's voice moaned, "Really? Twice already?"

"SORRY! SORRY!" Piper said frantically while feeling her cheeks burn with embarassment.

Sitting up, she saw another girl lying flat on her back. Books were scattered everywhere. _Great, Piper,_ she thought,_ This is a _lovely_ first day. Already been run over!_

The girl sat up, and Piper smiled sheepishly at her. The girl pushed back some of her raven hair that had fallen out of her ponytail. Looking up she laughed and grinned in response.

"Don't worry," She laughed, "Happens to me all the time. Um, I haven't seen you before are you new?"

Piper wordlessly nodded. The girl seemed nice enough, but considering the replay of events, it may not be the best start to a friendship. Standing up, the girl brushed off her jeans, and offered Piper her hand.

"Um...I'm Bailey, by the way, nice to meet ya. What's your name?" She asked.

Bailey liked the new girl. She had reddish brown hair pulled back into a headband, and she wore nice clothes. Bailey had to admit she was not a fan of that, but on others it was ok. Bailey hoped she had finally made a new friend. Although she felt guilty of nearly killing her, of all the ways to start off a day at a new school...Bailey mentally face palmed.

"Oh, duh, sorry...my name's Piper," She replied, "My family just moved here from Wisconsin...do you know where Room 209 is?"

Bailey's face lit up, "Sure! That's my history class! I'm going there too...but we only have three minutes so we'd better hurry."

Piper nodded and grabbed her scattered books as Bailey did the same. Piper felt the blush on her cheeks deepening as she noticed people staring. Piper hated attention. And being the new girl already seemed to put her in the spotlight.

Without a second thought, Bailey grabbed Piper's wrist and drug her to the classroom.

"You're really from Wisconsin then?" Bailey said while searching for the classroom, "I'd hate it there...I mean not that it wouldn't be nice, but I can't stand the cold! Then again...I want to see snow. But living there all the time is just dumb!"

Piper laughed. This girl was certainly blunt.

"I guess you get used to it," She mumbled.

Bailey looked back at Piper, releasing her wrist, "What did you say?"

"I said that you would get used to...Bailey, DOOR!"

Bailey looked forward, and the door swung open and smacked her in the face. Bailey yelped and stumbled backwards.

"Oh my goodness!" The girl who had opened the door cried mockingly, "I'm soooooooo sorry, Bailey. Did the accident-prone one get hurt _again_?"

Bailey, kneading her forehead, growled and replied, "Oh please, save it for someone who cares, Madison. Anyway, this is Room 209."

"I wouldn't follow in _her_ footsteps, new girl, she runs into walls," Madison smirked.

"Oh, pleease," Bailey laughed, even though her eyes shone with anger, "Where'd you steal _that_ one from? Facebook? Mylifeisaverage?"

"Whatever," Madison said, in her annoying voice, "Hope ya don't end up hanging with _that_ looser too much. If you're careful...you could be hangin' with me and my friends."

Piper fumed, "Oh yeeeeah," She replied sarcastically, "Hanging with a witch is what I've _always_ dreamed of."

Madison glared and rolled her eyes. She retreated to her normal friends in the front of the class.

Piper followed Bailey in, automatically disliking Madison. There really were some royal bitches out there...she could speak from experience. The bell suddenly rang, making everyone jump out of their skin.

Before Piper could follow Bailey to a seat, the teacher yanked her in front of the class. Great. The butterflies flew back. Teachers were never good with introductions of new students.

"Ah our new student has arrived," The woman said, "Class, this is..." She read the roster, "Piporinia Sharp."

Some of the class snickered. Piper fought the urge to roll her eyes, "Um, it's actually pronounced Pipe-ree-anna Sharp...but you guys can call me Piper."

"I am Mrs. Fleener. You may sit next to...Ms. Jackson over there," She pointed towards Bailey, "Now class, I hope ya'll will make good friends with Ms. Sharp, ya here?"

"Yes, ma'am," The class repeated.

To Piper, that was extremely strange. She wasn't used to the southern accent or any of this stuff. Not to self: use ma'am and sir _a lot_. Most everyone seemed nice, though, and Piper could blend in.

Piper was relieved. At least she wouldn't have to sit next to the Wicked Witch of the West. Sitting down, Mrs. Fleener began her lecture. Piper figured maybe this school wasn't so bad after all.

Bailey tossed her a crumpled piece of paper. Piper quietly unfolded it and read,

**Words of wisdom for ya: make sure ya don't hesitate when she calls on you, wiseother, she will walk up to your desk and talk to ya...and YES that is bad. Talk about Breathdragon! Oh, and you're welcome to hang with me at lunch. Haha, what an offer! Good luck Sissy!**

_Sissy?_ What kind of name was that? Wiseother must have been otherwise...and Breathdragon must have been Dragonbreath, Piper did Bailey mean by "what an offer"? Piper thought Bailey was nice. Quickly, Piper scribbled on the paper and tossed it to Bailey...making sure Mrs. Fleener didn't notice.

Bailey smiled and caught the paper with ease. Making friends with new students was so much fun! She squinted...why did she forget her glasses _today_? She tried to read,

**Hey, Bailey. Of course, I'd love to eat lunch with you. What does "Sissy" mean? And thanks, I'll keep that in mind...and I think you mean Dragonbreath..**

Bailey smacked her forehead. Curse her dyslexia! She decided to write slower this time...once she was done, she quickly tossed the note back to Piper.

Piper smiled at her and read,

**Right. Um...yeah I meant Dragonbreath. Sissy's just a name I use for people...and ok. I vote we quit sending notes before the Wicked bitch of the west sees. She's a tattletale...also important information. Anyway, talk to ya after class, Sissy. ;)**

Piper smiled. Hanging with Bailey could be fun.

* * *

The two weeks after that were interesting for Bailey. She had five classes with Piper, and for fourth period they both had gym. Great. Gym...what could _possibly_ go wrong! Trying to hide her grimace, Bailey caught up to Piper to give her directions to the gym.

"Hey," She greeted Piper, "How'd last period go?"

"Ah, it was ok," Piper replied, "Does Madison always have so many clone followers?"

Bailey laughed, "Only five girls out of this school...including you and me, don't wanna be her best friend. It's stupid really."

"I know," Piper agreed, "Wasn't this supposed to end in kindergarten?"

Bailey laughed and nodded, "I guess you know the drill now. We change over there," She pointed to a pair of green doors.

After they were both changed, they realized they were going to do a race. Bailey wasn't too thrilled. A race, she thought, was going to end up in a disaster.

"Alright," The coach said, "Time to pick teams."

_Oh here we go_, Bailey thought.

Piper was picked around the first, surprising both of them and succeeding in making Bailey a little jealous because she was still waiting. This wasn't new to her or anything...but it does tend to be annoying when no one wants you to be on your team. She sighed.

"Ok...I pick, Josie!" Joshua said.

"I have a broken kneecap," She protested.

"Ah...you can sit out the whole time...just be on my team," Joshua replied with a smirk.

_You've gotta be kiddin' me! _Bailey frowned.

"That means you're stuck with the klutz," he taunted the other team...who didn't seem to happy about this.

Bailey fumed. It wasn't her fault that she was not good at keeping balance, or not tripping, or...anything with not falling.

"Oh please!" Piper said angrily, "What age are we again?"

"Five," Bailey muttered.

The coach snorted and then yelled, "Bailey, your with Jake's team. Everyone line up."

_I'm gonna die! I'm gonna die!_ Bailey frantically thought, _I'm seriously gonna fall and kill myself on this thing! _

"GO!" The coach's voice screamed.

They were all in a line, and the objective was to run to the pole across the field and back before the other team. You could only go once the person before you got back. Bailey was near the middle, she looked over and that's where Piper was.

"Help me," Piper mouthed.

"Just run," Bailey mouthed back. Piper didn't understand, so Bailey used motions, "JUST....RUN."

Piper snorted. Bailey shrugged...it was true. Soon it was their turn. Bailey cringed mentally as she took off. She was a fast runner...just couldn't stay on her two feet for long. Looking over she realized that Piper was a great runner herself.

They were both running back. She focused up ahead...almost there. Running faster she realized she was so close...then her face met the grass. _A gopher hole or something...are you serious?_ Bailey was stunned. What just happened? Not again! She quickly recovered, and ran to the back of the line. Piper was trying to hold her laughter in.

"Nah, it's ok, you can laugh. I would if I were you...I may anyways," Bailey assured her. Piper chuckled.

"I'm sorry Bailey...but your face when you fell," More laughter, "It was priceless!"

"Anyway," Bailey was hoping she could change the subject, "I'll meet ya for lunch at the commons. You know where that is right?"

Piper nodded, "Nice try with the subject changer, Bailey."

"Do you have to catch EVERYTHING?" Bailey cried in exasperation.

"Well," Piper laughed, "If I don't then you won't either. _Someone_ has to keep you in line!"

Bailey laughed as well, "Ok, you got me there. Well according to my watch the bell's gonna ring in three, t-"

RING! Everyone jumped.

Piper smiled, "Well...you were close."

"Arg! I can never get this right!" Bailey frowned.

"Oh let's just hurry up and change!" Piper said, "I'll meet you in the commons in ten minutes."

"Alright," Bailey replied."

* * *

Piper's shoe tapped against the concrete in frustration. She knew it was stupid to expect her to be on time. It _was_ Bailey after all...at some points it was impossible to believe she owned a watch.

The frustrated girl glanced around the building. Bailey was supposed to meet her fifteen minutes ago. She sighed and pulled out her cell phone,

**Bailey, where are you? I'm waiting. -Piper**

Piper laughed as she imagined the possibilities of what could have happened. Bailey was probably the most accident prone person on the planet. Every day she got hurt _somehow_...and sometimes it's only in a way Bailey could have pulled it off. Her phone buzzed and she laughed as she read,

**Hey Piper...uh sorry I'm late, I'll be there soon I just had a little problem. -Bailey**

Oh, boy. What had happened now? Piper rolled her eyes and replied,

**Bailey, Bailey, Bailey...**_**WHAT**_** did you do **_**now**_**? -Piper**

"I'm really gonna get her a helmet for her birthday," Piper mumbled to herself, "That, and a pair of kneepads, shoulder pads, etc."

"Hey!" Bailey called, bouncing over, "Sorry I'm-"

"Where were you?" Piper asked, with her arms crossed.

The tom-boy skidded to a halt, and fought the urge to laugh. She could imagine Piper one day scolding her own kid like this. It was a funny mental picture. Piper was beyond serious, though. Bailey was working on getting her to loosen up...but these pet peeves of hers were making things difficult.

"Let's just go outside," Bailey replied, hoping she wouldn't notice-

"Oooh Bailey! WHAT did you do to your knee?" Bailey glanced down. Crap! Her knee was bleeding more than ever.

"Well....it wasn't this bad a second ago...I fell," Bailey replied.

"Oh...and this is your bad knee too! Go to the doctor about it!" Piper replied, "If you don't I'll make you go!"

"No! Way!" Bailey replied while limping to the door, with a few band-aids in her hands, "You _know_ I hate doctors!"

"Yeah, yeah! I know with the nurses and the blood drawings...blah, blah, blah!" Piper said, "But it could be sprained or broken or-"

"If this knee was broken...I think I could've realized it," Bailey said, while sitting on the table.

Piper laughed, "Let's hope so!"

* * *

Little did the girls know that they were not alone outside. A certain police car on the run was forming a plan.

"The Autobots can't be far behind me..." Barricade grumbled, and then smirked, "Time for plan B."

* * *

;) Well thanks for reading! And please hit that fancy button down there and review! The more reviews, the faster we'll update! Bye!


	2. Taken

Wow, ok, so sorry for the wait, but we're still recovering from our _LIVES_, and workin hard as ever! ;) Thanks for reviews!

* * *

"Ok, Bailey....this could sting a bit..." Piper warned while retrieving her infamous "spray bottle of pain" out of her backpack.

Bailey took one look at it and her eye twitched, "What. Is. **That**?"

Piper sighed, "Oh come on! You can't seriously tell me you've never had to have this...uh...band-aid spray stuff before!"

Bailey growled, "Of course I've had it but it doesn't mean I LIKE IT!"

"Do you want this to get infected? I mean, do you _want_ to get your knee amputated?" She knew she was exaggerating, but, it _should_ work.

"...No."

Piper smirked, _"SUCCESS!" _Her mind screamed, "_Now for the _fun_ part..." _

"Now do you want me to spray this, or should I _trust_ you and have to call an ambulance later?"

"Call 'em up."

Piper groaned, then quickly, "Sorry, Bailey!"

**SPRAAAAAAAAY!**

"OUCH! PIPER! WHY DO YOU EVEN _HAVE_ THAT?"

Piper only smirked while applying the bandages, "Well it worked didn't it?"

"Only a lil' bit...." Bailey grumbled, then looking across the street added, "What's with the cop sittin' over there? Nobody's out here besides us."

Piper shrugged, "He's a policeman. What do you wanna do? Go up and ask him?"

Bailey shuddered, "Nooo! It's just...weird and...foreboding." Seeing the look of utter disbelief on Piper's face she added, offended, "WHAT? I can use big words if I wanna!"

"Clearly," Piper laughed, "I'm proud of you. Brownie points to you!"

Bailey was excited, "YES! Love those!"

"You know you don't really get a brownie right?"

"...._Dang_ it!"

* * *

Barricade smirked. Those defenseless fleshlings would make the perfect targets. The weak Autobots would not _dare_ attempt to jeopardize any human's life. The innocence of younglings made them vulnerable, and that is exactly what he wanted. Especially while these younglings' stupidity was at it's peak...or so he had heard. _"ALL fleshlings are idiots."_ The cop though to himself.

The weak, yet persistent, Decepticon revved his engine and switched on his sirens. Both girls snapped their heads up. Immediately, his holoform was activated and rolled down the window.

"You two, over here," He commanded.

Piper and Bailey looked around, confused. _"What did we do?"_ Piper wondered, _"Maybe we should go just to see. It's all a misunderstanding."_ While Bailey, on the other hand, was thinking, _"Ok, I didn't do nothin, I ain't goin' over there..."_

"Yes you two," The officer replied, a little more impatiently that time.

"But," Piper began, "We didn't do-"

"NOW!" He barked.

"What did we do now?" Piper whispered.

Bailey shrugged, "I dunno. Do ya think we should run? I mean we didn't do nothin'. So.."

Piper face palmed, "No, that would definitely make us guilty. Let's just see what this officer wants."

Piper stood up, while yanking the uneasy Bailey to her feet. Bailey groaned as she was drug over to the officer's car.

"Is there a problem officer?" Piper asked when they came closer.

Barricade mentally smirked. _"This is going to be easier than I thought. This alt mode provides me with instant trust...especially from these human children..."_

"Yeah, what's up?" Bailey tried to break the awkward silence, "We were just gonna eat lunch..."

Barricade let out a chuckle. This made the girls exchange strange glances. _"This is...odd."_ Piper thought.

_"What a freak! Say somethin' dude!" _Bailey thought as she tried to hide her annoyed expression.

"Umm..." Piper began, "Are you alright, sir?"

No answer. _"Alright, that's it!" _Bailey thought, then demanded, "Can ya just tell us why ya called us over here in the first place?"

Suddenly the screeching protest of brakes sounded while four cars turned on the road.

"Look out!" A voice called from one car, "Run, humans!"

Bailey and Piper paled, and while they were distracted, Barricade took this as an advantage. Suddenly, the two girls were yanked into the back seat.

"AH! What are you doing!" Piper shrieked.

"You two are coming with me!" Barricade replied as he floored it.

"NO! WE! ARE! _NOT!_" Bailey screamed as she kicked the seats. It was no use. _"This can't be happening!" _She thought in despair.

As the two looked at the drivers seat, there was no one. They only screamed louder at this.

"Who's driving this thing?" Piper screeched.

"I am! Now both of you shut your vocal processors!" Barricade ordered, making them both jump.

"WHAT ARE YOU?" Bailey yelled, having gone from fear, to anger, then back to fear again.

"I will show you when I am able to transform, and if you do not quiet your vocal processors this instant then I will do it right NOW! _Crushing_ you insects!" He roared.

_That_ silenced even Bailey.

"Not so fast Decepti-creep!" A voice outside the car said.

Looking out the left window, Piper saw a silver solstice gaining speed with the car. Bailey saw a Camaro with racing stripes on the right. Neither of them had drivers! Unknowingly to them, the bots were the Autobot scout and saboteur, Bumblebee and Jazz. The girls gaped at the sight.

"I would advise you Autobot scum to cease this pursuit immediately...unless you want these organic fleshbags to be killed...slowly, and painfully."

"You will _not_ harm them!" Bumblebee said, obviously annoyed at the predicament.

"Or else we'll kick yur aft to the Pit and back!" Jazz added.

Realizing that they were both staring out the windows with their mouths hanging open, the girls looked at each other with confused, terrified eyes.

"Do you _really_ want to test that theory?" Barricade challenged.

There was silence. Grumbling in their own language, the two fuming Autobots were forced to fall back. They knew their commander was _not_ going to be happy with the situation.

Neither side had lost or won anything...yet. Although, the police car was practically radiating smug satisfaction. The ones who would loose the most, would be the two, now, hostages of the Decepti-creep.

* * *

OK! Sooo this was a pretty short chapter! But we needed a filler for the next one! *hides behind desk* Please don't kill us with flames!


	3. Sorry

**SORRY**

**AN: **HI EVERYONE! I hate to bring bad news, but unfortunately the other author I was working on this story with has quit fanfiction for good. :( *cries*

The entire purpose of this story was for both of us to be working on it together and such. So here's my question...

Is there anyone who would like to read more of this story? Anyone who wants to see it continued? If not then this story is over. Speak now or forever hold your peace.

I'll work on the story if you want me to continue. Thanks! And to make this "chapter" legal...here's a preview of the next chapter...

* * *

The trembling forms of two humans were thrown unceremoniously across the floor of the Decepticon hideout.

"Well, well, well," A horrific voice began with a smirk in his voice, "What do we have here?"

There was laughter, "These two fleshbags could prove useful to us, my lord." That came from the "cop car", Barricade.

"I seriously doubt that," Bailey said while groaning as she got onto her hands and knees.

Piper gasped and whispered, "Shut up, Bailey, no aggravating giant, evil robots!"

Starscream snickered, "You'd better listen to your fellow squishy. Terrible, terrible things can happen to you here."

Bailey let out an involuntary whimper, and, possibly because of her adrenaline rush, asked, "What exactly do ya'll want with us anyway?"

"You insects are not the ones in the position to ask _us_ anything!" Barricade growled from behind the two girls.

Piper groaned and tried again, "Bailey...seriously, now would be a terrific time for you to _**shut. Up**__!"_

Bailey was way past any voice of reason to shut it now, she was vibrating in terror, "W-what are you? Scared we'd tell somebody? Who would we know that'd be able to help?" _That_ earned her a harsh elbow in the ribs from her worried friend.

Starscream snorted, _"Idiots,"_ he thought, then said, "So they do not know?"

"Of course not Screamer!" Barricade snapped, "And you'd better not tell them anything!"

"SILENCE!" The first voice, Megatron, ordered.

Bailey shrieked while Piper let out a small whimper. They both helplessly clung to each other.

"They are perfect bargaining chips for us. Well done, Barricade," Megatron said, making chills run down the girls' spines, then ordered, "Now to show those pathetic Autobots that we mean business. Starscream?"

"Yes, my liege?" Came the all too happy reply.

"Why don't you..._demonstrate_ your lab to these two fleshlings, hmm?" He said in such a casual way, as if he was suggesting someone to add milk to their cereal.

Starscream bowed, "I would be delighted! I do hope you two are afraid of needles."

_"Oh _great!_" _Bailey thought in despair; while Piper thought, _"Don't do anything stupid, Bailey!" _

"Ya'll didn't have a good childhood did ya?" Bailey said, to Piper and her own horror, out loud, earning her yet another elbow in the ribs.

"_BAILEY!"_ Piper hissed, but went ahead and added, "As_ fascinating _as that sounds...we'd love to see who can run to the city the fastest."

"Yeah," Bailey added, earning everyone's glare to herself, "And we'll write ya soon!"

_"We're screwed..."_ Piper thought hopelessly.

* * *

Yes please review and tell me if anyone would want this to be continued. "Speak now or forever hold your peace!"

If not...it's been fun writing this...

~**IDoNotSpeakSportsCar** & **xJustAnotherDreamerx**


End file.
